


Maybe hospitals ain't that bad

by deanhispack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Cancer, Chronic Illness, Hospital, Hurt Castiel, I might change the archive warnings later, I suck at tags, I'm a sucker for medical fics, Love, M/M, Nerd Sam, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanhispack/pseuds/deanhispack
Summary: Dean Winchester hated hospitals. Cas made it less bad.





	Maybe hospitals ain't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> *Starts writing a fanfiction although she'll probably never finish it*  
> Okay, jk, I'll try update twice a week or so. Depends on school, but summer break is coming up.  
> Anyway, I'm not very good at notes so let's get on with the story.
> 
> Ps: let me know if I've made any mistakes (probably have)

Dean Winchester hated hospitals.

That did not keep his dad from forcing him to go there every Tuesday, though.

Yes, Dean understood that his dad had a night shift that day and they would have to eat dinner and go to sleep without him. He did not mind doing these things either, but of course his dad insisted that Sam and Dean would sleep with Ellen and Bobby.

Dean had tried to fight him on this, told him he was sixteen and that was old enough to take care of Sam and himself one night every week. His dad had completely ignored him and warned him that if Dean would complain one more time, he would take his phone.

Bobby had to work until late at night at the garage, but Ellen would be done with her shift right before dinner time. So, every Tuesday his dad would drop him off at the hospital, and Dean (Sam was too busy with his book club and would join them later that night, the little nerd) would try to entertain himself for an hour while he waited for Ellen.

Today was one of these days.

Dean was walking around the hallways of the hospital, his bag hanging over his right shoulder. He knew he should probably use his time wisely and study for the upcoming maths test, but he wasn’t in the mood for studying at all.

He wasn’t sure how, but after mindlessly walking around for a while he ended up in the children ward, which was also the ward Ellen worked in. He hadn’t been her many times, as he preferred to sit down in one of the waiting areas on the ground floor (honestly, these stairs could be quite a hassle). Besides that, there had been a little incident one of the first times Dean had visited the children ward and he was no longer allowed to go there.

He looked around for a bit and noticed how different this ward was from the other ones. You could hear young children laughing as the pushed around a couple of cars in a small area, meant for the children to play in. There were drawings, posters and other colorful things hung up on the wall and even the large desk with lots of papers and computers was covered in colors.

After a while though, that got boring too. It was very tempting to enter one of the rooms and hopefully find someone who he could talk with.

He looked around himself and was able to spot two nurses at the desk. They seemed occupied for the moment though, deep in conversation with each other.

Dean took his chance and slipped into one of the rooms.

The room was quite big, and just like the hallway, filled with colorful things. Just like hospital rooms for adults, this one was filled with medical equipment and several beds.

While most beds were empty, two of them were occupied.

The girl in the first bed seemed around his age, with light blonde hair and her skin slightly pale. Dean couldn’t see much of her, as she was mostly hidden underneath the covers, deep asleep.

In the bed next to her was a slightly younger boy with dark brown hair and incredibly blue eyes. He had been lying down at first, but sat up as soon as Dean entered the room. His head was tilted slightly and he was squinting a little.

“Uhm, hello?” He mumbled softly, his hand moving to the bedside table where he grabbed a pair of glasses from the top. Aah, that explained the squinting.

“Heyaa, good to see there's someone awake in here. I still need to wait for at least half an hour until dinner and well, hospitals bore the fuck out of me,” Dean said, smirking a little as he sat down on one of the empty beds. The boy put the glasses on and looked at him.

“Not at all, it was a little boring here anyway. I’m Castiel,” He answered, smiling softly. Dean was about to introduce himself too, but right at that moment, Ellen decided to walk in.

“Alright Castiel, it seems like you’re done for today. I’ll just have to unhook you and- Dean Winchester, what the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Dean’s smirk quickly disappeared from his face and he quickly got up from the bed. “Please tell me you haven’t been bothering anyone, again.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that the kid was allergic to nuts? I was just trying to be nice and sharing my granola bar with him,” Dean protested immediately. He could see Castiel trying to hide the fact that he was laughing behind his hands.

“It’s fine Ellen, he has only been here for about two minutes and I was honestly getting a little bored anyway.” Ellen shook her head and walked over to Castiel, starting to unhook him from the hospital equipment.

“Why don’t you wait in the hallway, Dean. I will be right there,” She said. Dean looked at Castiel one more time and gave him a quick wink, making Castiel’s eyes go wide. He tried to contain his laughter as he left the room.


End file.
